


The Raptor and the Dragon

by DinoDragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Only on Warrior Cats level, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Animal, POV Indoraptor, Pre-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDragon/pseuds/DinoDragon
Summary: Before the events of Fallen Kingdom, the Indoraptor manages to escape and falls through a portal into the land of HttyD. The wild and confused beast is now free to roam among the dragons.Maybe the hybrid finally has a chance to live a real life and leave the purpose for which he was created behind. Maybe he can finally heal.
Kudos: 38





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

He ran. The claws of the raptor-like creature made no sound on the metal floor. Behind him he heard shouts and the crashing of something, but the hybrid didn’t care. He finally managed to get free and he didn’t plan to go back. Before him, at the end of the corridor, there was a bright light to which the Indoraptor ran. The light was strange, but it smelled like freedom, not like the cages the humans kept him in. Everything was better than to be prisoner there, it made his mind go crazy and the hunger in his stomach only grow, never satisfied. The hybrid ran in to the light and the world around him changed.

Before there was the stench of humans, of metal and sharp chemicals who hurt his nose and now there was nothing but a cold smell like the night sky or starlight. Or at least how the Indoraptor imagined how starlight must smell.

He had a feeling as if he would fall into a black tunnel with occasionally flickers of white light to brief to illuminate anything. The Indoraptor shrieked in surprise and tried to grab something to stop his fall, but there was nothing. The beast continued to struggle in panic as he continued to fall into the tunnel, growing weaker and weaker with each attempt to make the horrible feeling of falling stop. At some point, the big reptile didn’t know how much time had passed, he grew to tired to move anymore, simply closing his eyes. Then, suddenly, the world changed again.

The Indoraptor barely managed to catch himself on his feet, but he wasn’t strong enough to hold himself up, so the terrifying hybrid fell exhausted to the ground. His eyes were still closed, but he could fell warm sunshine on his back and soft grass under his belly. Near him he could hear the splashing of water. It was water, but it didn’t smell metallic, but instead it smelled of leaves, stones and earth. The Indoraptor could hear the rustling of leaves nearby and the sound of creatures he knew as birds. Small feathered creatures who resembled him a bit, but they could fly and he not.

The Indoraptor kept his eyes closed and gathered what strength he had left to stand up. The grass under his feet was greener than he had ever seen and only a few steps away was a small stream filled with clear water. The hybrid sniffed at the water for a second before drinking it, enjoying the way it quenched his thirst. After gathering more of his strength the animal looked up. He stood in a small clearing between trees, higher than the ones he had seen on the occasions his trainer let him out for training. From somewhere inside the forest came the smell of reptile and fire. Remembering the last time he meet fire, the Indoraptor decided to walk into the other direction.

Soon he came to a huge cliff and at the bottom of it the corpse of a sheep. The stones at the top of the cliff were burned and it looked like something had chased a flock of the animals to the cliff and then killed them or picked them up. The whole place smelled like reptile, which unsettled the Indoraptor, but the smell was already a few hours old and whatever had left it was long gone.

Hungry, the Indoraptor carefully made his way down the cliff, always looking around to find possible dangers. He enjoyed the fresh meat of the sheep and after finishing it decided to settle down in a small cave which was hidden behind a few bushes.

Tired of his escape and the travel through this unknown world the Indoraptor curled himself to a ball like a cat and fell asleep.

For the first time in his live he slept in freedom, without anyone watching him, on the warm dirt and not cold metal.


	2. A terrible encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a battle between aniamls, but it is not that graphic.

The Indoraptor awakened to growling and shrieking outside of his cave. He needed a few moments to realize where he was, wondering why he was in a cave and not in his cage, until he remembered what had happened the day before. Now alarmed by the sounds outside the hybrid stood up and carefully and silent made his way to the cave entrance. There he saw three small creatures prying the last of flesh from the bones of the dead sheep.

They were as big as the chickens the humans had occasionally given him but looked like green and brown lizards with wings. Two of the seemed to be in some kind of friendly fight while the third one ate some of the meat.

The Indoraptor remained unseen and unheard for a few more moments before suddenly leaping out of the bushes. He was trained to attack and while he looked at the three reptiles something inside of him snapped and told him to attack. The rage and the hunger weren’t as focused as when the humans made him attack the little red point but it was strong enough. And these small creatures couldn’t really harm him anyways.

The hybrid growled at the small animals which seemed to be surprised and one of them spread his wings out and opened his jaws as if it wanted to threaten him. But before the reptile could react the Indoraptor had already moved near it and snapped at it with his long and sharp teeth. He caught on of his wings and moved his head rapidly, which threw the creature in the air. The other two made a hissing sound and flew into the direction of the Indoraptor. One of it, the smaller, brown one, opened its mouth, but the Indoraptor was faster. The beast suddenly jumped into the air and bite the flying reptile, slashing at the other whit his claws, which barely managed to avoid them. The Indoraptor shock his head, making the brown reptile cry out in pain.

At this moment the hybrid could hear a hissing sound. It came from the first animal which he had thrown away. It now flew back, its jaw wide open. The Indoraptor could feel a burning sensation at his side and was surprised to see a beam of fire come out of the mouth of the much smaller reptile. It didn’t really harm him, his armor was to thick for that, but it annoyed him and reminded him to much of humans, plus he had made very bad experiences with fire. Letting go of the brown animal trapped in his jaws the Indoraptor growled and jumped into the air. His feet connected with the chest of the beast attacking him with fire and knocked it out of the air, while his claws slashed across the back of the second one, doing not much damage but still being very painful for the much smaller creature.

The Indoraptor roared and bared his bloodstained teeth until the three wounded animals flew away as fast as they could. The dinosaur roared again victoriously before licking the small burn wound on his side. He looked in the direction where the animals he had attacked fled to, before sniffing at the blood they had left behind. The beast winced quietly. Something about the three had been familiar and he had attacked them.

The Indoraptor waited for a few more minutes before deciding to leave. At first slowly and carefully he walked away from the cliff, before beginning to run.

Soon he was nothing more than a silent black and yellow shadow running through the forest leaving nothing behind, but three scared and wounded Terrible Terrors.


	3. A thundering roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a fight between two animals. It is more brutal than in the last chapter.

The sun began to reach the horizon again by the time the Indoraptor finally stopped. The beast had traveled across the entire island he had been on and then crossed a small but deep part of the ocean to reach another island. He hated the swimming through the water. He didn’t fell safe in it, it was to big and he didn’t know anything about it. But now the Hybrid was on another island and he was tired. The Indoraptor thought about searching for a cave in which he could sleep, when he caught the smell of fish. He never really liked it much, but he had eaten worse.  
The hungry reptile followed the smell to the shore of a little river which ended in the ocean. There he found a pile of fresh fish laying near the water. Hungrily the Indoraptor began to eat the first fish, when he suddenly heard a growl. The beast whirled around to see a weird creature come out of the water. It was longer than he was, but not as high and had a blue and purple color. It was incredibly flat whit a big mouth, short legs, a whip-like tail and a pair of wings folded over its back.  
The Indoraptor growled at the unknown reptile, prepared for a fight. He had learned this. If he wanted to eat he needed to kill his opponent first. Before the blue animal had much time to react the hybrid had already jumped on its back and tried to bite it. The beast growled and manged to throw the Indoraptor of its back. When the creature opened its mouth the Indoraptor already foresaw the attack and jumped out of the way. But instead of the fire he anticipated the creature roared load enough that it flattened a tree and the Indoraptor felt as if he was deaf on one side. He jumped again and this time the blue creature didn’t manage to shake him of and instead fell into the surprisingly deep water.   
The Indoraptor continued to scratch at the armored back of his enemy, even though the blue animal manged to hit him whit its tail and slammed him against rocks.  
The fight between the two predators continued in the water, but the Indoraptor needed to breath soon. Suddenly the long tail of the unknown reptile wrapped itself around the ankle of the hybrid dinosaur and he was thrown out of the water.  
Gasping for air he took a few moments to gather his strength before he attacked again. The blue creature was clearly wounded, bleeding from its back and deep tears in its wings. It seemed to back away, clearly giving up, but this didn’t stop the Indoraptor. He needed to kill when he wanted to eat.  
He needed to get the beast on its back or into the air so that he could attack its weaker belly. Running, the Indoraptor slammed into the side of his enemy and teared at his wing. In a desperate attempt to escape the attack the animal tried to fly and that was all the hybrid needed. He quickly slid under its belly and used his claws and teeth to kill the beast. It took only a few seconds before the trashing of the reptile stopped.  
Bloodied and tired the Indoraptor crawled out from under the corpse and began to eat the rest of the fish. He tried to take a bite from the animal he killed, but it tasted awful so he didn’t try again.  
The Indoraptor traveled a short time along the river and washed the blood of his scales and claws, before he found a little cave, far enough away from the placed where he killed the blue animal. He didn’t want to smell the blood.  
This night the Indoraptor slept badly, his dreams haunted by little lizards and flat blue beasts.


End file.
